


Hot Cocoa

by fangirl_screaming



Series: Hidge Week 2020 [my submissions] [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hidge Week 2020, Hurt/Comfort, Mild shipping, lets begin the week with some angst shall we
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_screaming/pseuds/fangirl_screaming
Summary: It's midnight, and Hunk can't sleep. Pidge is there to accompany him....(Hidge Week 2020. Prompt: Midnight)
Relationships: Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Hidge Week 2020 [my submissions] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894105
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Hot Cocoa

Hunk can't sleep.

  
Which is pretty odd, considering he always has been the type of person who could be knocked out in any environment. A huge bar with music loudly blasting through the speakers, a Christmas party with his drunk uncles screaming about politics and other nonsense, an alien castle-ship in outer space, doeisn’t matter. Nowhere is too weird for him to settle down and take a nap.

  
Yet, in Earth, in a soft and warm bed; in the place he's supposed to be comfortable, he can't fall asleep. He tosses and turns and shifts under his covers, though no avail. He can't. Not even for a moment.

  
So, he drags himself to the kitchen, where he feels a tad bit better. He pushes the button on the door and the lights automatically turn on when he walks, blinding him for a split second. The walls are painted white with black and orange streaks; the classic Garrison colors. The furniture and the floor is white as well, and Hunk can't help but feel sadly nostalgic, like he's in the Castle of Lions once again. 

  
He walks over to the cupboard where he knows all of the drink powders are kept, and gets a small brown pack. He then takes the kettle standing near him and fills it with water. He places the kettle back to its mini stove and turns it on. He takes a mug from a cabinet and sits down on one of the stools, he waits for the water to boil.

  
He hears someone familiar speak behind him. “Hunk?” 

  
He jumps and looks at the source of the voice. It's Pidge, she's standing at the doorway, tiredly rubbing her eyes. She doesn’t have her glasses, which is a rare sight (though Hunk doesn’t mind). 

  
“I-I'm so sorry if I made too much noise,” he says, bashfully scratching the back of his head. The shorter girl shrugs.

  
“Nah, it wasn't you. I woke up to go to the bathroom and noticed the light when I was returning.”

  
“Oh, alright then.” Silence settles between the duo, only to be broken by Pidge not long after. She sits down next to him.

  
He feels a small hand on his shoulder. “Do you want to talk about it?” Unlike the rest of the crew, Pidge has picked up on his small habits since they hung out so much (Hunk knew about hers too). He knows she can tell something's wrong instantly. He knows there's no point in lying or brushing it off as something else.

  
He sighs. “It's just… I can’t help but be concerned about my parents and well, everything else. They've been everything to me, and…” His voice starts shaking. “What if they’re dead? What if today is the last time I'll ever see them again? Or what if we lose? What if the Galra win? I can't lose them. I can’t lose you guys either. I try to be happy and cheerful and hopeful but it’s just… scary sometimes.” The sobs welling up in his throat prevent him from speaking further. Hot streams of tears run down his face. And soon enough, he breaks down. His shoulders starts violently shaking as silent sobs leave his mouth. He buries his face in his hands. He feels a warm hand on his back rub circles as he cries. The only sound in the room is Hunk's hitched and irregular breathing. They stay like that for a while until the boy calms down.

  
“I… know how you feel.” Pidge says with a soft voice. She looks at him and her amber eyes lock with his black ones. “The situation may look pretty hopeless at times, and the enemy may seem too strong…” She stammers. She isn't exactly the best pep talker around, but Hunk can see she's trying her best and it makes him feel a bit better.

  
“But we can do this. I know we can. We've accomplished so much up until this point, some even more difficult than this; and if we got out alive from those, I know we can come out alive from this too. And not just us. We will save your parents too. We will save the Earth and defeat the Galra. And well… it's natural to be scared. When Matt and Dad disappeared, me and Mom were scared too. I know the rest of the team, hell, even the entire world is scared! But it's fine.” She places a hand on his shoulder, and smiles at him. 

  
“We'll win this fight. I promise.”

  
Hunk takes a deep breath, sniffs and returns the smile. He runs his tears away with his sleeve.

  
“You're right,” he says. “Thank you so much, Pidge. I needed that. I don't know what I'd do without you, really.” Pidge chuckles.

  
“Hey, no probl—" Her words are cut off by a pair of arms wrapping around her and squeezing the air out of her lungs. Managing to pull her arms out of the boy's tight embrace, she hugs back. They stay like that for a while.

  
Looking behind him, Hunk notices the water has boiled. He lets go of the girl and asks:

  
“I was making hot cocoa. Do you want some too?”

  
With a bigger smile and flushed cheeks (which she tries her best to hide), she responds. “Sure.”


End file.
